Such drive devices with means for variable drive torque distribution, e.g., on the front axle and the rear axle of the motor vehicle or on the right and the left driven wheel of an axle of the motor vehicle, are known from, e.g., DE 10 2005 010 751 A1 or DE 103 316 B4. In this case, additional planetary gears with variable transmission or a preliminary gear shaft that connects the two output shafts via gear drive and controllable couplings, which shift the drive torque based on dynamic performance parameters (torque vectoring), are used, with said planetary gears having a design that is relatively expensive to produce.
The object of the invention is to propose a drive device of the generic type that enables a quick-response drive torque distribution while including the differential function and with means that are simpler to produce and control.